1992 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1992 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 1992 and ended November 30th, 1992. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary In reality, this season saw 10 Depressions, 7 Storms, 4 Hurricanes and 1 Major. Storms Hurricane Andrew On June 29, a tropical wave moving west exited Morocco and passed to the south of Cape Verde, with the outer bands of the system producing showers and thunderstorms for an entire day over the islands. Continuing to travel west, the tightly-packed group of storms began to deepen rapidly as conditions turned favorable west of Cape Verde. On June 30, the invest began to undergo rapid intensification as it took on a cyclonic motion 165 miles southwest of Cape Verde. The system slowly organized as the wind speed increased to 30 MPH, becoming Tropical Depression One nearly a month after the season's official start. One continued to track northwest as warm waters and decreasing wind shear allowed for the system's flourishment. One remained at tropical depression intensity as the system's organization halted into July 2. However, decreasing wind shear and an increase in the storm's speed allowed for further intensification to take place. As copious amounts of moisture built up the eyewall, storms cells converging within the core strengthened the system as wind speeds increased to 50 MPH, becoming Tropical Storm Andrew on July 3. Andrew continued to intensify throughout the day, attaining 70 MPH winds on July 4, followed by hurricane status several hours later, with seven-foot swells impacting the coast of Morocco. Later that same day, Andrew began to shift NNE as wind shear began to impact the storm. Despite this, Andrew attained a peak intensity of 85 MPH, 979 mbar on July 5 prior to explosively weakening as the storm's forward speed increased to 28 MPH. Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Charley Hurricane Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Frances Tropical Storm Georges Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm ivan Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1992 till:01/12/1992 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1992 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/1992 till:06/07/1992 color:C1 text:Andrew from:06/08/1992 till:10/08/1992 color:TS text:Bonnie from:31/08/1992 till:07/09/1992 color:C3 text:Charley from:02/09/1992 till:12/09/1992 color:C1 text:Danielle from:10/09/1992 till:15/09/1992 color:TS text:Earl from:10/09/1992 till:24/09/1992 color:C3 text:Frances from:30/09/1992 till:04/10/1992 color:TS text:Georges barset:break from:19/10/1992 till:24/10/1992 color:C1 text:Hermine from:31/10/1992 till:04/11/1992 color:TS text:Ivan bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1992 till:01/07/1992 text:June from:01/07/1992 till:01/08/1992 text:July from:01/08/1992 till:01/09/1992 text:August from:01/09/1992 till:01/10/1992 text:September from:01/10/1992 till:01/11/1992 text:October from:01/11/1992 till:01/12/1992 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 1992 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season Effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 1992 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Active hurricane seasons